the_pack_of_hollowsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Pack of Hollows Wiki
Welcome to the The Pack of Hollows! The air is moist and humid as you walk along the damp trees. There are too many scents to distinguish, but you immediately sense another wolf. You aren't sure from which direction. You ponder and your ears flicker in caution. Your canines are barred and your fur tingles. You continue to wander through this forest, a refreshing wind lashing against the trees, detaining the humidity. A light rain begins to shower across the path you are walking, your pelt dampening. But the scent of the wolf has not become stale. You know they are watching. You become paranoid, your head turning every which way in the dense tree forest. Suddenly there's a deep growl and you turn to face a shadow. A huge shadow. A tall black wolf stares down at you with it's darkened amber eyes. His glare is stuck on you. You're frightened, but you can't look away, for fear that he may pounce at any moment. You hear him bellow to you, and before you are able to turn the other way, you're pinned to the dirt beneath the snarling wolf. "Who are you, wolf," He snaps. You reply shakily, "I am ____. I mean no disruption," You weren't looking for a fight, you were a wanderer, but you need him off. You bark and kick his stomach, and he glares as he steps off. Another snarl sounds off. You're soon enough tumbling through the emerald foliage, biting and snarling with the new appearance of a different wolf. The tall dark wolf sits and watches, doing nothing in either favor. "Enough, Sage," You hear the wolf snarl after you've been bitten and biting. You stand, you aren't terribly hurt, just a few claw marks. "You fight well, young one." He barks. "What pack do you belong too, wolf?" "I don't," You bark in reply. The sleek wolf snarls. "Yet you know proper defense. Are you in need?" You shrug warily, panting. "Come, young one." He leads you too a cold area, but is unaffected with his thick dark pelt. "Welcome, to The Pack of Hollows." Rules * Power Playing- Using phrases or terms such as "nn" nm" and over-exaggeration against other players is strictly forbidden. If you are caught using these there will be a punishment assigned by a Beta or Delta. * Vocabulary- Advanced vocab is allowed, but please keep it understandable for some players who may not be as advanced. *Double-clanning- strictly forbidden, you may be exiled from the pack. *Exiting- leaving the pack, you're memorial or update will be put on the wiki asap, but we will need a reason for your leave, or a reasonable cause of death. *Violence Within the Pack- Harming your pack-mates purposefully, you will be severly punished chosen by the Alpha or Beta. *Mates/pups- graphic descriptions are strictly prohibited. You are allowed to have a mate at 15 months+. :) Apparel/Garments Apparel- * Head- Fox hat, Flower, Flowercrown, nothing, * Neck- Firefly necklace, Spiked collar, Leaf necklace, nothing, * Back- Pirate sword, Worn blanket, Jamaaliday bow, nothing, * Paws- Spiked Wristband, Leaf Bracelets, elf bracelets, nothing, * Tail- Mummy tail, Feather tail, Elf tail, diamond shop tails, nothing, Pelt Colors- Eye Colors- There can be acceptions for non-members or pack-members who don't have any of those garments. Punishments Minor- * Supervision- an assigned wolf to watch every thing you do for a designated amount of time * Gamma Keeping- Watching the gammas and serving them for what they ask. * Shoulder- small cut on shoulder from Medium- * Detainment- not permitted to leave the territory(den), supervision, and assigned times for actions. * Pen- testing the shaman's herbs as requested by the shaman, as well as being a tester for apprentice training Major- * Gash- onslaught by Delta * Containment- held "prisoner" by assigned wolves. * Exile- onslaught and sent away from pack. * Opposing Exile- left in different pack's territory. Alphas Alphas are the highest rank and in charge of the pack. They are to be treated with much respect. Betas Betas are the second-in-commands of the pack. When the Alpha(s) are absent, they are in charge. They help manage the pack and are to be treated with much respect.They are permitted to have apprentices, and organize patrols. Shaman The Shaman is the healer of the pack. They are treated with as much respect as the Alphas. They may take on two apprentices, but must go through a review/assessment of medicinal properties before labelled a Shaman. Deltas The Deltas are the leads in charge of training, hunting, and assisting the Betas. They are given respect and are highly sought out for the pack. Etas The Etas are the warriors of the Pack. They hunt and defend for the Pack. They are permitted to have an apprentice. Omegas/Apprentices The Omegas and Apprentices are the trainees of the Pack. They are to take direct orders from their Mentors. They must be 6 months of age or older. When they reach the age of 15 months, they will move on to they're full rank. Pups and Faes The Faes are the mothers of the Pack. They are to be treated respectfully. Faes take care of their own as well as assist other mothers with Pups. They are resigned from their original position until the pups are of at least 6 months of age. Pups are the youngest and silliest in the pack. They should not leave the Nursing Grounds without close supervision by their Brute(father), Fae, or another grown wolf. Pups can become apprentices/omegas at 6 months old. Gammas Gammas are the elders of the Pack. They demand respect and are resigned from their fighting positions. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse